


Walk Within Darkness

by BeckyKins



Category: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: It’s 1889 Vanessa Woodfield and her friend Rhona are invited to a party at Dingle manor. The Dingles are a strange and mysterious family who have moved from America to England, they are hardly seen in the village apart from at night.





	1. The Party

“It’s breathtaking” Vanessa says as she arrives at the Dingle Manor. She has never met Charity Dingle or any of her family but she has been told they put on a great show. A less excited Rhona finds her way to the bar and brings over two glasses of champagne. Vanessa’s face continues to look surprised. She cannot believe the amount of people who have turned up. The Tates, the Sugdens and even the Kings. 

“This party must be important” she whispered to Rhona who she could tell was already eyeing up some of the younger men in the room. Everyone looked so elegant and handsome. All the men in black tuxedos with crisp white undershirts and bow ties, the ladies in classy evening gowns, sleeveless and low cut of course. Vanessa was feeling slightly underdressed, she was wearing a red tight fitting ball gown, it was a hand me down from her mother. She was not rich so could not afford many dresses. A black choker was wrapped around her neck and her hair was down. 

Rhona has made another trip to the bar and brought back two more glasses of champagne. “These glasses cost more than I make in a month” she exclaimed. The glasses were beautiful, long and thin with a gold rim around the top. Rhona was tempted to take it home. 

They walked further into the ballroom. Many of the guests could be seen dancing in the middle of the floor as Mozart’s Requiem flowed around the room thanks to the 21 piece orchestra. The room was filled with old paintings extending from wall to wall, velvet curtains on every window. Three large chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the room. A grand staircase stood at the back of the ballroom. It had been covered in roses and lilies. It was stunning. 

Just as Vanessa had finished her second glass of champagne and the music had come to a stop, a man who Vanessa had not seen before stood at the top of the staircase. He was tall and slim but had some muscle to him, his dark hair had been slicked back. He began to speak “Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce the lady of Dingle Manor and your host, Charity Dingle”. Applause followed as everyone rushed to the stairs to get a glimpse of their mysterious host. Vanessa and Rhona being small managed to squeeze their way to the front of the crowd. 

Slowly a tall, slender figure descended from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful grey pant suit that hugged in all the right places. A white undershirt showed from underneath her blazer. Vanessa had never seen anything like it. It was the 1880’s after all, women’s fashion was simple and no risks were to be taken but this, what a statement she thought to herself. As Charity made her way further down the stairs, Vanessa could take in even more of her beauty. Her hair was blonde, long and wavy, her skin as white as a sheet with a slight blush in the cheeks. Her lips as red as a rose and her eyes, those eyes, green as emeralds, so green Vanessa couldn’t believe it. 

Charity has made her way to the middle of the steps. As she looked at her fascinated crowd she saw a small face at the very front. Piercing blue eyes hit her own and butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. She’s seen this face before, was it from her dreams ? A previous life ?. She shook her head and began to speak. “Welcome to my house, may you come freely and safely and leave some of the happiness you bring”. 

The orchestra began to play again and everyone started to move towards the dance floor. Everyone except Vanessa. She is frozen, she felt a strange connection as if Charity had just stared into her sole. Rhona quickly took her by the arm “are you alright?” She asked with a puzzled look on her face. “Yes” Vanessa answered “ I think someone just walked over my grave”. As Vanessa and Rhona began to move away, Charity’s eyes followed them around the room. As she walked further down the stairs she approached the man that had introduced her. “Cain, I want to know everything about that women and her friend” pointing at Vanessa. Cain nodded and made his way down the stairs. 

As Charity reached the bottom of the stairs, a tall, thin lady approached her and waved her hand in her face. “Ahh the mysterious Miss Dingle at last we meet. I am Zoe Tate and this is my lovely brother Chris, it’s a pleasure to meet you”. Charity kissed her outstretched hand and nodded at Chris. “We just had to come along and see what all the fuss was about, you have the whole town talking you know”. Charity smiled but was to busy thinking about the bar to pay much attention. They talked for several minutes about business and her travels but she didn’t care about any of it. She needed to meet that women, the women with the beautiful blue eyes. 

Rhona was very drunk and had found her way into the arms of a very young farmer called Pete Barton. The Barton’s were farmers and did not usually attend events like this, however the whole town was talking about it so how could they not attend. Pete has been saving for months just to buy a suit for this party, in which he looked very handsome. 

Vanessa was left standing alone with an empty glass of what was champagne in her hand. She was feeling rather alone and slightly scared as she had never been to one of these big parties before. She felt a ice cold hand touch her on the back where her skin was exposed by the dress. She heard a silky voice say “ what is a pretty thing like you standing by yourself”. As she turned around she see’s the green emerald eyes and finds herself meeting them. She can feel shivers moving up her body and her hands shaking. The silky voice speaks again “Hi I’m Charity Dingle, it’s a pleasure to meet you”.


	2. Emerald eyes

Vanessa’s eyes are transfixed. She cannot believe the beauty that stands before her. She could stand there for hours, taking in all the little details from the woman who stands before her. 

“Hi, I’m Vanessa Woodfield”. She holds out her hand and within seconds she feels the ice cold touch she has felt before. Charity bends down to kiss her hand. As she rises she sees the beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that she has seen before and will never forget. 

Vanessa begins to speak . “I’m sorry but I swear ” Charity speaks over the top of her “we’ve met, yes I was just thinking the same thing”. Just as Vanessa was about to speak Cain comes over. “Charity the Kings would like a word” he says abruptly. Charity nods her head and turns to Vanessa. “We must continue this another time” she says smiling at Vanessa. “How about tomorrow afternoon here, should we say 3 o’clock”. Vanessa’s stomach jumps. A mixture of nerves and excitement overcome her. “That would be lovely” she replies. Just before Charity walks away, she flashes Vanessa a cheeky wink and then she’s gone. 

It’s late and Vanessa was feeling tired, she drags Rhona away from the bar and bundles her into their carriage which is waiting outside. “That was fun” Rhona shouts, she was a little worse for wear, but all Vanessa could think about was Charity Dingle and that wink. 

The morning arrives and Vanessa is awake and ready to start her day. She has a busy day ahead. Veterinary school in the morning, lunch with Rhona at 12 and then her chat with Charity at 3. There was ice on the window this morning and Vanessa could hear the wind whip through the street. She decided to put on her yellow overcoat with matching scarf, trendy but simple. She makes her way out onto the cold cobbles. It’s freezing and smoke starts to pour from her mouth as she starts to breath in and out, how she wished she’d asked Rhona for her carriage this morning. She began to walk along the street when a voice she recognised caught her attention. It was Cain Dingle. 

“Miss Woodfield, Miss Dingle would like to know if you would like a lift” he gestures to the carriage that had appeared in front of them. It was beautiful, made out of the finest oak with large black metal wheels and the Dingle crest on the side. The door opens and Charity’s soft smooth voice reaches Vanessa’s ears. “Good morning” she says with confidence. A sound of thunder interrupts them. “Sounds like rain, may I offer you my carriage?” Vanessa turns to Cain and with a cheeky smile asks him “Mr Dingle is it considered sensible for a single lady to ride in a strangers carriage”. With a sweet smile Cain replies “To tell you the truth Miss Woodfield, I don’t believe my cousin gives a damn about what sensible” Vanessa’s smile gets wider “Nor I” she replies and with that she climbs in. 

The smell of Charity’s perfume fills the carriage and her green emerald eyes sparkle even in the darkness. She must have been sleeping as the red velvet curtains had been drawn meaning the carriage was pitch black. A small gold lantern swung next to Charity’s head. Charity turned it on as she could see Vanessa struggling to get used to the pitch black. “So where are we heading” she spoke with such soothing manner, making Vanessa feel at ease straight away. “To the veterinary school in Hotten if that’s ok” she said confidently. 

Vanessa was the only girl in her class but easily the best and brightest. She continued to tell Charity about her career prospects and ambitions, even about the difficult exam she was about to have this morning. The conversation felt so easy, like she had know this women her whole life. The carriage comes to a halt and the door swings open. “We have arrived Miss Woodfield” cain offers his hand and Vanessa climbs out. She turns around to thank Charity for the lift and sees her veterinary books on the seat next to Charity. Charity had also spotted these and it felt only right to hand them to her. 

As her hand reached out of the carriage and into the daylight a dreadful amount of pain rushed through her body. The blood in her body bubbles and her eyes turn red, she quickly removes her hand from the daylight and looks to the floor. Through gritted teeth she thanked Vanessa for the company and then watched her walk away. 

Charity immediately looked down at her hand, a large burn was healing slowly across her knuckles and fingers. “Are you alright” Cain asks. Charity’s eyes flashed red and she spoke with so much anger “be grateful you don’t have to deal with this life” she hissed. “Now take me home”. 

Vanessa is running late. She promised Rhona she would meet her at the local cafe at 12, it was 12:30 by the time Vanessa had arrived. However it looked like Rhona wasn’t to bothered, Pete was sitting next to her. He had a worried look on his face and was sweating, he stands up just as Vanessa approaches. “Sorry I’m late, is everything alright?” She says staring at the pair, her eyes moving between them. Pete leaves without a word. “What was that all about ?” Vanessa asks with a puzzled look on her face. They sit down and chat over a cup of their favourite English tea. “ Last night three of Pete’s sheep were killed up at the farm. He found them this morning with their throats slit and white as ghosts”. Vanessa was shocked “do we know what attacked them?” She asked. She felt sorry for Pete, he had only ever shown her and Rhona kindness. Rhona explained that they thought it was a fox however Vanessa knew this couldn’t be the work of a Fox, it must have been a bigger animal to do that much damage. 

Just then a letter was delivered to their table. The red wax seal on the back was from the Dingles. It matched the one on the coach she had seen that morning. She opened the letter and the sweet smell of Charity’s perfume quickly filled the air in front of her, roses she thought to herself. As she scanned the letter her face began to fall. “What’s wrong” Rhona asked, she could see she was upset. “Charity has had to cancel, something to do with urgent business with the Kings” Vanessa carried on reading, her face changed and soon a large smile filled it. “However she has invited me to join her at the opera this evening, in her own box”. She felt a warm, tingling sensation move through her body and the excitement brought her to her feet. “Come on Rhona, we’ve got a dress to buy”. 

Over at the Tates, Chris was sitting by the fire in the sitting room, a glass of malt whiskey in his hand. The double doors to the room burst open and Zoe walked in. There is a purpose in her walk and she stops in front of Chris. “Have you heard” she looks Chris dead in the eyes. “Heard what?” He replies “About the Barton’s sheep” she says with more purpose in her voice. He shakes his head and continues to sip his whiskey. Zoe stands with her hands on her hips “Three of them were killed last night, throats slit and white as ghosts, like the life and soul had been sucked out of them”. Chris drops his glass, it shattered on the wooden floor below him. He quickly rose to his feet and starred at Zoe in the eyes. “You know what that means” he said but before he could finish Zoe had already answered “yes it’s means we have a Vampire in the village and it must be destroyed!”.


	3. The Opera

Charity stood outside the opera house waiting patiently for Vanessa. It was surprisingly warm for a November night. The night was clear, only small stars lit up the dark sky. Charity could feel a slight breeze move through her golden hair. She had really made an effort tonight. She was wearing a full black tuxedo with a black bow tie. She finished her look with a deep red lipstick which went so well with her pale complexion. Charity doesn’t normally get nervous but this, this meeting was sending butterflies through her stomach. 

She could see Vanessa’s carriage pulling up outside. She smoothed out her shirt and blazer and moved gracefully towards the carriage. Her hand gripped the handle tightly and slowly she opened the door. As Vanessa stepped out of the carriage , Charity’s eyes widened. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life and hers had been a long one. Vanessa was wearing a dark green ball gown, the fabric caressed her body so well. She finished her outfit with a white fur coat. Her makeup was natural but it suited her well. She had also really made a effort. 

Charity offered her a hand down from her carriage, Vanessa excepted it immediately. The ice cold touch made her shiver. “Good evening Miss Woodfield” Charity said quickly “please call me Vanessa or ness” she replied instantly. Their eyes meet and everything become clear to Charity, she remembers. 

Charity finds herself standing in the middle of a village. It’s dark.The houses look Tudor with their wooden frames and thatched roofs. In the middle of the village stands a bonfire with hundreds of people gathered around it. Charity makes her way towards the villagers. As she walks forward she realises she isn’t wearing any shoes, her feet are cold and bruised with several cuts over the top of her feet. Her body begins to shiver and she realises she is also dressed in a pure white nightie. A blood stain has gathered on the sleeve. Dry blood covers her hands. A sparkle also catches her eye. A ring. A diamond ring sits on her left ring finger. It’s mesmerising. She hears screaming coming from the bonfire, a scream she recognises instantly. She begins to run, she makes it to the bonfire in seconds and pushes to the front of the crowd . She falls to her knees. It’s Vanessa. She the one screaming, two guards hold both of her wrists. She is pale also dressed in a white nightie. Her’s is covered in mud, she has tears streaming from her face and her eyes are blood clot. All of a sudden Charity feels warm hands clasped around her wrists. They are strong and rough. 

“What’s going on” she shouts. “Get your filthy hands off me”. She begins to struggle but the hands only tighten around her. She tries to stand but she can’t. 5 guards are holding her down on her knees. Vanessa is moved towards the unlit bonfire. The villagers begin to shout. “Die you monster fucker” they shout. Charity can see what’s going to happen, she struggles and fights. Her eyes flash red and begin to bleed tears of blood, her fangs appear from her mouth as the emotion flood through her body. Vanessa is tied to the top of the bonfire. It’s then lit. The flames descend around Vanessa and cover her quickly, the screaming begins to fade. Charity feels nothing but helpless, she goes to scream Vanessa’s name but the name Ilona comes out instead. 

“Charity, Charity are you ok?”. She looks up, the opera doors staring her in the face. “You look like you have seen a ghost” Vanessa says a concerned look on her face. “Sorry I was just daydreaming” she replies. She leads Vanessa arm in arm into the building. The inside is beautiful. She hears Vanessa gasp next to her as they walk in, a small smile appears on charity’s face. She wanted to impress Vanessa, make her feel fantastic. They are handed two glasses of champagne and shown to their seats. Vanessa had never been to the opera, she was so excited she couldn’t sit still. She wondered why Charity had invited her tonight, what did she see in her ? Why did she want to be friends?. 

Charity loved music, it set her free, made her feel things she didn’t normal feel. She loved music so much that she had recently had five phonographs put in Dingle Manor so she could listen all day long. 

She could hear Vanessa’s heart beating loudly next to her , the vain on her neck throbbing, clearly she was excited to be here. Charity wanted to touch her, take her and never let her go but she couldn’t, never, it wouldn’t be fair. The opera started, a loud fake gun shot ring out from the stage, it took Vanessa by complete surprise. Her hand grasped at the nearest thing it could find. She suddenly felt the cold, smooth skin of Charity Dingle, she looked up and her emerald eyes looked straight into hers. Charity folds her hand around Vanessa’s seeing how long it maybe until she pulls away, but she doesn’t. They sit there hand in hand. Towards the end of the opera Charity leans over towards Vanessa. Vanessa feels the ice cold breath on the side of her neck. She feels herself melt inside. Charity slowly moves towards her ear and whispers the words “would you like to come back to mine for a drink”. Vanessa finds herself nodding straight away. 

The opera finishes and they make their way to Dingle Manor. Vanessa forgot just how big it was. Large pillars and gothic gargoyles lined the front of the house. The large oak doors open and Charity leads Vanessa into the lounge. A roaring fire burns next to the expensive sofa’s. “Please take a seat” charity’s voice echos around the room. “Would you like a drink” she asks Vanessa. “Whiskey please” Vanessa replies. Charity hands her a glass, it has a slight chip in the side but Vanessa wasn’t bothered she was just excited to be back in this house. She couldn’t get over how extravagant each room was. Charity drifted over to the phonograph and switched it on. Music began to fill the room and all Charity wanted to do was dance. She suddenly felt a pair of warm hands clasp hers. “Dance with me” Vanessa asked. Charity pulled her close and the pair began to spin and sway to the music. Vanessa could feel the strength and power in Charity’s body as she moved her around the floor. Vanessa leaned into Charity’s chest resting her head just above her breasts. Her body was so cold and she strangely couldn’t hear a heart beat but Vanessa thought nothing of it, she felt so safe and so happy in the arms of this beautiful woman. 

Vanessa broke free from the hold. Her throat had gone dry and she needed a drink. She sipped her glass of whiskey and placed it back on the wooden table next to the sofa. Charity couldn’t bear it any longer, she had to kiss her. Vanessa has just finished placing her drink down on the table. Charity sped towards her, grabbed her face and kissed her. Their lips moved as one, both soft and sensitive. Charity’s hands found Vanessa hair and she began to tug gently on it. The kiss deepened and they began to move to the sofa. 

Suddenly Charity’s eye flashed red and she pushed Vanessa away. Slowly she licked her lips and the taste of blood filled her mouth. Vanessa had cut her lip on the glass of whiskey and it had bled onto Charity. As Charity licked her lips a white pair of fangs caught Vanessa’s eyes and she felt fear pulsate through her body. Charity’s eyes began to deepen in colour and look almost black. Dark wrinkles appeared around her eyes, she look like a predator about to consume it’s prey. “LEAVE NOW” she shouted from the top of her voice and Vanessa did. She ran as fast as she could and didn’t look back. This must be a dream she thought to herself, nobody’s eyes just change colour. Well nothing human!


	4. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and leaving comments, I appreciate it so much. ✌️

Vanessa felt like she had been running for hours. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen. She had to tell someone now! She arrived outside the veterinary college and ran inside. Dr Van Helsing was still in his office but he wasn’t alone. 

Vanessa could see someone else. It looked like Zoe Tate but she couldn’t be sure. She burst into the office, her face as white as a sheet, her hands almost blue from the cold night sky. “Dr Van Helsing I must speak to you immediately” she shouted, breathing heavily from the unexpected run she had just been on. He looked up quickly “whatever is the matter Miss Woodfield?” He spoke calmly and softly trying to ease Vanessa’s panicking body. He could see fear in her eyes and knew whatever it was it must be serious. “Dr I have just seen something I can’t explain, I’m not sure it was human”. Zoe Tate who was also sat in the room rose to her feet quickly. She stared into Vanessa’s eyes and was about to ask her what she had seen until a smooth soft voice spoke over her. 

“Vanessa please take a seat, Miss Tate I’m afraid I have to cut our meeting short, would you please leave us” Dr Van Helsing smiles at her sweetly. Zoe looked upset but did as she was told. The door creaked closed behind them and Vanessa settled into the large arm chair in the office. “Vanessa would you like a cup of tea, you look freezing” Dr Van Helsing asked. “That would be lovely” she replied. He handed her the China cup. She held it tightly in her hand absorbing as much as the warm she could, desperately trying to warm her cold hands. Van Helsing sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. He was such a kind man and knew how to make anyone feel at ease. “Now” he said softly, “start from the beginning” 

Vanessa explained the evening and what she had seen. She trusted Dr Van Helsing, after all he was her teacher and mentor. He was also one of the best physicians in the country. “Miss Woodfield, what you have described sounds awful but are you sure it’s true”. She looked at him with her wide eyes, was he doubting her. “The only reason I ask is I can smell a large amount of alcohol on your breath, have you been drinking tonight Vanessa?”. He asked calmly. “I have had a few yes” she replies instantly. Dr Van Helsing pulls his chair closer. “Have you ever thought that you might have had to many drinks tonight and hallucinated the whole thing” he asked. 

Vanessa paused. She had drank a lot this evening, a lot more than she normally does. She felt her lip which she remembered cutting except there was not cut, well not now. Dr Van Helsing started to speak again “Vanessa I think you should go home and get some sleep, their is no monster or human I know that has any of the features you have described”. Maybe he was right Vanessa thought. She thanked the Dr and headed home. 

Dr Van Helsing watched Vanessa leave and close the door behind her. As soon as the door shut he ran straight to his telephone. He dialled the numbers quickly. Charity answered to phone. “She’s on to you” he said a slight wave of panic in his voice. “ I will be around in the morning, don’t do anything stupid” he put the receiver down without letting her answer. Next to the telephone on the table lay three vials of different coloured liquid, red, blue and yellow. He picked up the yellow vial and a syringe and placed it in his jacket pocket ready for the morning. 

The clock chimes 7am and Zoe Tate is already up and walking around the house. She can’t get the words Vanessa said out of her head “I’m not sure it was human” kept running through her mind. That’s it, that’s the confirmation she needs. A vampire in the village, but who she thinks to herself. She didn’t know Vanessa very well so asking her for information would be difficult and it could take weeks to get to know her and get information. She needs to act now before the vampire strikes again. Then the idea struck her. 

“Chris” she shouted. He came walking into the lounge rubbing his eyes like a little child. “It’s time to hold the village meeting” she said. The village meeting happened once a year. All the members of the village were allowed a day off but they must attend the meeting to talk about the problems and improvements of the village. It could be held anytime of any day, but only the mayor could arrange it. Thankfully for Zoe, the mayor was her brother. Chris looked at her, he could tell what she was thinking. A smile crept across his face. “I will get the invites sorted now” a slight laugh in his voice.

Dr Van Helsing arrived at Dingle manor. He knocked loudly on the large wooden doors. Dingle manor was not his type of house at all, it was to big and could imagine it feeling so empty. The door opened with a creak, he took a deep breath and walked in. Charity could hear his footsteps a mile off, men had such loud footsteps, it almost gave her a headache. When he finally reached her in the lounge she rose to her feet. She was dressed in a beautiful lace bra and pant set, her body covered slightly by a black silk robe. She sat back down on the sofa with a large whiskey in her hand. The room was dark, the only light was coming from the fire in front of her and a few small candles scattered around the room. He took some more steps towards her but suddenly noticed a drop of blood on the floor. Without even looking at him Charity’s smooth voice is heard. “It’s human, but not what you think”. He looks at her and speaks slowly “can you stop reading my mind and isn’t it a bit early to be drinking at this time in the morning”. 

Her head snaps round and her eyes are red. “Don’t walk into my house and tell me what to do with my life, it’s never to early for a drink” their is venom in her voice but Dr Van Helsing isn’t scared. “Well without me, you won’t have a proper life” he said with a much more forceful tone. He pulled the yellow vial from his pocket and what looked like an invitation. Within a blink of an eye Charity is standing in front of him. Her smooth soft skin exposed and her toned stomach catches Van Helsings eye. She grabs the invite out of his hand and begins to read. 

“Dear Miss Charity Dingle, we here by invite you to this years village meeting. This is a compulsory meeting which you must attend. It allows you to voice any opinions you have about the village and how it could be improved. The meeting will be held on the cricket field at 1pm on the 25th November. Yours faithfully Chris and Zoe Tate. 

Her eyes turned to flames. Van Helsing speaks first. “If you don’t go they will know it’s you and hunt you down” he says. Charity had know for a while that the Tates were vampire hunters, she avoided them in every way possible. She grabs Van Helsing by the neck and holds him against the wall, his feet dangling above the ground. “Don’t you think I know that” she screams in his face. “But how am I suppose to walk in the sunlight for that long without turning to ash!” Her voice grew louder and more aggressive. “I can’t win!”. Van Helsing grabs the vial back out of his pocket and waves it in front her her. She places him back on the floor and let’s him speak. “I have found a new formula to try” he says coughing and spluttering, he tries to regain his breath to speak again. “Take a seat and we will see if this works”. 

Charity lay down on the sofa, she had removes her robe, her bare skin touching the soft sofa. Van Helsing pulled up a chair next to her and started to prepare the serum. “Hold our your arm” He said. Charity did not like his tone of voice, he had become to cocky lately. She did as she was told. The needle was inserted into her arm and the yellow liquid made its way in slowly. As soon as the liquid touched her veins Charity’s face changes instantly. She was in pain, absolute agony. She felt like she was on fire, her screams could be heard all over the house and tears of blood began to trickle down her face. Suddenly it stopped. She felt normal again. 

Van Helsing helped her up off the sofa and escorted her towards a window. She stood at the side as he draws the curtain open. A beam of light came flooding through the window. “Place your arm in the light” he said softly. “If this doesn’t work I’m going to kill you” she replied, a slight smile on her face. She moved towards the light her arm stretched out in front of her. The sunlight had now covered her arm. It felt amazing ! No burning just warmth, Charity closed her eyes feeling the sunlight hit her. All of a sudden, more memory’s flood back to her.

She’s in a field in the middle of spring, tulips and daisys surround her. She lay on the freshly cut grass absorbing the smells and sights around her. Someone was laying next to her. It was Vanessa. She looked amazing, stunning, mind blowing. She was instantly drawn to her beautiful blue eyes which shimmered in the light. Vanessa’s hand moved over her face, she wiped her thumb softly over charity’s face and moved their lips together. The kiss was deep and intense. Charity’s heart fluttered. As Vanessa moved away she whispered in Charity’s ear. “I love you Charity Dingle” she said. As Charity opened her mouth the words “I love you to Ilona”. 

“CHARITY, CHARITY” Van Helsing was shouting at her. She snapped back to reality and realised what was happening. Her arm was burning and a feeling of fire started to spread around her body. She moved her arm quickly away and pulled the curtain back. “WHAT HAPPENED” she shouted. “The serum still needs work” he explained.”For you to be able to walk in sunlight, it will need to be applied all over your body and the amount will need to be increased”. He said trying to stay as calm as possible. He could see the rage in charity’s eyes. “You have until the day of the village meeting to master the serum” she spat. “If you don’t succeed, we are both dead!. Now leave”. The doors flung open and Van Helsing made his way back into the cool morning air.


	5. The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m sorry this one is a bit late, I’ve been on holiday for a bit, thank you all so much for the lovely comments, I hope you enjoy

It was two days before the village meeting. Charity had been on edge ever since she had received the invite. Her mind was all over the place . She needed to get out, a night of freedom. She had the perfect place in mind. 

It was completely quiet outside the Woolpack. She pushed open the old oak doors and walked inside. The pub is never busy on Tuesday evenings. Just a few men scattered around their heads in their pints. The smell of old ale filled her nose.

She sat down on the bar stool. The old cushions felt like sandpaper and the bar looked like it haven’t been cleaned in days. “Whiskey” she shouted at the barman in front of her, she needed a drink and she needed it now. “Yes miss” he replied and hurried away quickly. As she was waiting for her whiskey a lady called Bernice appeared on the stool next to her. 

Bernice was known as the village gossip, always sniffing out trouble. “Have you heard about the sheep attacks” she said. Charity nodded her head to show she had been listening vaguely. “Terrible isn’t it” Bernice continued. Charity had had enough, she couldn’t listen to anymore of this, she just wanted to drink her whiskey in peace. 

She turned to Bernice and looked straight into her eyes. Charity’s eyes turned from red to yellow and back again. Bernice was staring back into them transfixed. “You will leave this pub now” Charity said calmly looking into her eyes. Charity’s eyes began to dilate. Bernice began to nod her head slowly. She got up from her seat and left immediately without even a whisper, her drink still full on the bar. Luckily the pub was practically empty so nobody noticed charity’s unusual antics. Mind control is fun she thought to herself, however it cannot be achieved all the time. Any feelings of love or lust towards the person you want to control means it is not possible. 

It was getting late and most of the people in the pub had gone home. Charity was on a least her sixth whiskey. She swirled it around in her glass before taking a large swig. She loved the burning feeling it created in her throat. She could feel it move all the way down, trickling slowly. 

Suddenly her ears pricked up. The door to the pub opened and small footsteps sounded. They sounded very familiar and then the smell of perfume hits her. Vanessa. She turns around on her stool and catches the blondes attention immediately. Vanessa smiling sweetly begins to walk over. Charity can begin to feel the butterflies fly around in her stomach. She had revelled herself to Vanessa the other night but did not know if she understood. She prepared herself to answer as many questions as Vanessa could throw at her. 

Vanessa reaches her and can’t help but stare into thoughts emerald eyes. “Evening Charity, it’s lovely to see you again”. Charity looked confused, she wasn’t expecting that. Before she could get a word in Vanessa carried on. “I’m so sorry about the other night, I drank way to much and began to hallucinate, you turned into a monster and it was all very very strange”. Charity gave her a half hearted laugh. It was for the best. Nobody could know what she was, it was to dangerous. “Please Vanessa take a seat and let me buy you a drink” she said with a glint in her eye. 

They chatted for hours until eventually the pub was closing. “Vanessa let me walk you home” Charity said sweetly. Vanessa couldn’t say no. She felt so drawn to Charity, like she was a drug to her. Every time she spoke to her or saw her she couldn’t help but feel like she had known her for years. She grabbed Charity’s hand, the cool soft touch no longer a surprise anymore. 

It was pitch black outside the pub. The cool breeze rushed through their hair and the chill in the air caught Vanessa by surprise. She was only wearing a small dress with a yellow cardigan over the top. Cold breath began to leave her body and turn to smoke in the air. Her hands turning blue. Charity could see that she was cold. Charity wasn’t much of a sharer but she would do anything for Vanessa. “Here” placing her coat over Vanessa shoulders. It was a beautiful fur coat.”This should keep you warm, after all it did cost me £400 so if it doesn’t it’s going straight back” Vanessa laughed and excepted charity's offer. “Thank you”. She couldn’t help but look into charity’s eyes, they made her melt inside and she couldn’t help herself. 

She grabbed hold of Charity’s waist and brought her lips to meet hers. The kiss was intense but messy. The passion was off the scale. Tongues sliding in and out. Charity could feel so much power and emotion buzz through her body. She pushed Vanessa against the cold brick wall close to them and began to kiss her neck gently. She could feel the vain on her neck pumping quickly. She could tell Vanessa was enjoying this. She started to suck slightly in Vanessa’s throbbing neck. Vanessa began to moan and this only encouraged Charity more. She moved back to Vanessa’s lips and started biting slowly. She loved feeling Vanessa jump as she surprised her with a cheeky bite. They had been kissing for what felt hours until a noise caught Charity’s attention. 

Footsteps on the cobbled pavement started becoming louder and eventually stopped. “Good evening ladies, it’s a bit late for you to be out isn’t it?”. All of a sudden two more lots of footsteps could be heard. They moved closer and closer and then suddenly stopped. Three large men stood in front of them, two holding knives and the other a small club. “Let’s make this easy for you, hand over your money and jewellery and nobody gets hurt” one of the men said. Vanessa couldn’t believe this was happening, she started to panic, her hands shaking and her feel trembling. Charity on the other hand didn’t even flinch. “Hand then over now” the man at the front shouted. “How about no” Charity said calmly. Vanessa was freaking out “Charity what are you doing” her voice wavering. “You bitches better hand over your money or you are gonna die” 

Charity had had enough. She was not going to let them threaten Vanessa and take her money. She had to do this and hope Vanessa understood. She turned to Vanessa and whispered “I’m sorry”. What happened next Vanessa was not prepared for. 

Vanessa watched as each man disappeared in front of her. Screams and crying was all she could hear. Men begging for their lives, to live just one more day and then the abrupt silence as the screams disappeared into the dark night. Charity came walking back to her blood covered all over her face, she raised her arm to wipe some from her face but could not get it all. But all Vanessa could focus on were the red eyes starring a her, the dark wrinkles around her eyes. 

She knew she hadn’t imagined it, she was right. Charity was right in front of her now. Her cold hand touching Vanessa’s. 

“Are you scared” she asked. Vanessa wasn’t sure. She was feeling so many emotions. “What are you” she asked a slight tone of confidence in her voice now. “Have you heard of vampires Vanessa?” Charity asked. Her tone soothing as she new Vanessa was scared even if she didn’t admit it. “Do you trust me?” Charity asked her eyes slowly turning back to green. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what words just came out of her mouth. The words “yes”. “Then come back to mine and I will explain everything” Charity said holding out her other hand. Vanessa took hold and the pair walked back to Dingle manor. 

Vanessa was tired. She couldn’t believe what had happened to her this evening. The woman she had feelings for turned out to be a vampire, almost being killed on the streets. It had completely drained her. She could feel herself starting to fall asleep as she walked, her eyes closing. 

Charity could see this and decided to take action. She swept Vanessa up into her arms and started to run. Vanessa could feel the wind in her hair but could see nothing, it was all a blur as they were moving so fast. She could feel the strength in charity’s arms, it was comforting. 

They were at Dingle manor within seconds. Instead of stopping in the lounge, Charity took Vanessa straight up to her bedroom. She had fallen asleep just as Charity was walking into the room. The room was warm as the fire had been lite and the candles gave a dim light. Large paintings hung from the walls and in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed. Charity lay Vanessa down on the bed and covered her in the red silk sheets. Soon little snores could be heard and a pile of dribble appeared on the pillow. 

Charity laughed to herself and then lay down next to her in silence. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened that evening. She had a lot of explaining to do. She suddenly felt and arm swing across her stomach and a head rest on her chest. A small mumble came from Vanessa’s mouth. “Thank you”.


	6. The Order

Vanessa’s eyes flickered open. She was in a very large four poster bed. She couldn’t remember for the life of her how she got here. She flung her arms out to the side of her feeling a cold empty space next to her. She removed the red silk sheet from her abdomen and stood up. She felt extremely stiff and dizzy. Her mind still buzzing from the night before and what she had discovered. As she stood up she felt the warm heat from the fire touch her bare skin. She had been undressed, she was standing just in her pants and bra. 

She noticed a beautiful robe hanging on the back of the door. It had a note attached to it. Vanessa opened the note and began to read “this is for you, meet me in the lounge when you are ready. C.” Vanessa put on the robe and began to walk downstairs. As soon as she opened her bedroom door the sound of music echoed around the house. She followed the sound down the wooden staircase lit by many candles and into the lounge. 

She was met by the image of Charity sitting on the sofa in front of the fire reading a book. All curtains closed of course. Vanessa had barely entered the room when Charity closed her book and turned her head. “Morning Ness” she said calmly and with a smile. “Do you want some tea? Cains just gone to make a pot”. 

“That would be lovely” Vanessa replied. She wasn’t sure how to act. Charity had killed people and lied to her yet Vanessa still felt affection run through her veins whenever she saw or heard the other woman. She did need answers however and she had so many questions. Vanessa moves towards the sofa and sat down next to Charity. Cain suddenly appeared at the side of Vanessa and began to pour her some tea. “Milk and sugar Vanessa?” He asked politely “Just milk please” she said softly. He finished making the tea and then approached Charity. “A message has come for you today cousin, it’s from Dr Van Helsing”. 

Vanessa spluttered into her tea. “You know Dr Van Helsing” she asked a large amount of surprise in her voice. Charity’s head whipped round and her eyes starred into Vanessa’s. “I know a lot of people” she said with a smile, she continued “He owes me a favour, I will explain everything in a moment”. She turned back to Cain “thank you cousin, you may leave us” he nodded his head and closed the two wooden doors behind him. 

Charity clicked her fingers and the music stopped. The room was silent apart from a few birds whistling outside. Vanessa had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Charity so many questions but she couldn’t open her mouth, it was like the words wouldn’t come out. 

Charity could tell Vanessa had questions so she took her hand and said “Ness, I know you have questions, id been surprised if you didn’t, so I’m going to do my best to explain everything. Are you ready?” Vanessa’s head nodded. She was trying so hard to ignore the feeling of excitement running through her body because of a simple touch. “I’m ready” she said. 

“Ok” Charity said. “It’s all started hundreds of years ago. My mother was a normal women, a human who cleaned houses for a living. My father on the other hand was not so normal. He was a vampire and his name was Vladimir, he was part of the Dracula family. My mother a Dingle. He fell in love with my mother and they had me. My mother died in child birth meaning she never knew her baby girl. My father became bitter and cruel after her death, he began to beat me and hurt me. I was human and this angered him as he believed the Dracula’s to be the most powerful begins in the world. So one day he took it apon himself to change me. He bit me and turned me into a monster just like him”. 

Vanessa spoke up “Charity, you are nothing like him, you have only ever been kind to me and respected everyone you have been around”. 

Charity’s eyes turned red and the black wrinkles appeared. Blood droplets fall from her eyes and Vanessa knows this is difficult for her. She holds her hand tight and lets her continue. 

“Anyway” Charity said clearing the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. “One night the villagers found out what my father was. They killed him, what they didn’t realise was that my father belonged to a vampire high counsel called the order of the dragon. The other members wanted to avenge his death so killed every human in the village. They also declared if any vampire were to have a friendship or romance with any human their would be consequences, however they would not kill one of their own”. 

“So what happened to you?” Vanessa asked looking at Charity with her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I had left as soon as my father had changed me, I couldn’t stay with him. I left him to die on his own. I had money from his family so I ran and never came back. The order informed me of his death but I wasn’t bothered”.

“Thank goddess you left” Vanessa said 

“Anyway many years past and I moved from village to village. You see I don’t age so villagers began to become suspicious when I had been there 10 years and not aged a day. I then stumbled across a village in England. I ended up meeting a beautiful girl and falling in love”. 

Vanessa felt Charity squeeze her hand tightly. This was so hard for her, she couldn’t believe she was opening up this much. Suddenly Vanessa felt this wave of emotion and a instant connection to Charity. It’s like their minds were linked. “Anyway” Charity continued “her name was”

“Ilona” Vanessa said quickly. 

Charity starred at Vanessa her red eyes burning into hers. “How do you know that?” Charity asked, a tone of panic in her voice. “I don’t know” Vanessa said, her sounds evening more worried. “It’s like I know her as you were speaking about her” Suddenly Vanessa felt the connection again, this time a lot stronger. She starts to see memories that weren’t her own but the person inside them looked exactly like her. 

Charity carried on “Mine and Ilona’s love was forbidden. She was human and I a vampire. But I loved her so much I couldn’t let her go, I would fight. We planned to run away but the order found out, they knew everything. They told the villagers about Ilona and what she was doing, so they 

“Burned her to death” Vanessa said “you were screaming, trying to save her but you couldn’t. I see it, I see it all”. Vanessa has tears in her eyes “me and her, we are identical”. 

Charity nodded “I believe you are the reincarnation of her, my love” 

Vanessa gasped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“So what happened to you?” Vanessa asked trying to hide the tears from Charity. 

“I was taken away” charity explained. “Buried, iron blades were put through my hands and feet to keep me down and I was starved. They didn’t kill me, they weren’t that kind. They left me there, forced me to remember what happened. I lay there for years apon years until I was discovered. Discovered by Dr Van Helsing. He knew what I was, he awakened me and offered me a new life here. How could I say no. However he blackmailed next, he only let me stay if I protected him and allowed him to study on me”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what Charity had told her. She was in shock. Her life had just been turned upside down in 5 minutes. “Ness I’m sorry, I know this is all a massive shock but I promise you, I have fallen for you, not because of Ilona but because of you. I promise I will protect you from anything bad that happens”.

The clock in the lounge struck 12 and Vanessa remembered that she was suppose to be meeting Rhona at 12:30. “I’m really sorry Charity but I have to go” she said quickly. Charity’s face looked surprised but she understood. “Cain has got a dress for you, it’s on the bed upstairs”. Vanessa looks puzzled, Charity continued “he measured you up as soon as we met, it should be a perfect fit”. Vanessa smiled “thank you Charity”. 

She began to make her way upstairs. As she made her way into the bedroom she saw a beautiful black dress on the bed. Wow she thought to herself. She removed her robe. Just then Charity appeared in the room. “Oh sorry” she said quickly trying hard not to stare to much at Vanessa’s half naked body. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to come for dinner this evening” Charity said quickly. 

Vanessa was intrigued by this woman. So much confidence, she found it so attractive. She did love a bad girl. What came out of Vanessa’s mouth next was a complete surprise. “I would love to” she said “and if your lucky you might get to see a bit more of this” her hands moving over her body. Charity’s eyes widened and a smile crept across her face. “See you later then” and she left with a wink.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late, I’ve had a super busy few weeks. Thank you guys so much again for all the comments and kudos. It really makes me want to write more and write better for you 👍🏻😊

For once in her life Charity was nervous. Vanessa would be coming round in exactly 10 minutes. She had decided to wear one of her vest pant suits, black velvet with a crisp white undershirt. She did her best to expose as much skin as she could leaving a few top buttons undone. 

The table was set and the song of soft music fluttered through the air. Charity had forgotten what her dinning room looked like, she didn’t use it very often as after all she didn’t eat. She brushed her jacket and began to walk towards to lounge. She stopped. Vanessa was here. Charity could hear the closing of the carriage door and the pounding heartbeat coming from the other side of the door. Charity sped to the front door and opened it quickly. Vanessa haven’t even made it up to the top of the steps. She looked surprised at first but then realised what Charity had done. 

Vanessa looked stunning, she couldn’t take her eyes away from her. She was wearing a beautiful cocktail dress with a zip running all the way down the back. Charity couldn’t draw her eyes away. 

“Charity” Vanessa waved her hands in front of Charity’s face. 

“Sorry” Charity said trying so hard not to just stare especially at Vanessa chest. She looked up and into Vanessa’s eyes. “Please come in”. She took Vanessa’s arm and led her into the dining room. 

The room was beautiful, a candle chandelier hung over the large oak dining table in the middle of the room. “I hope you like lamb” Charity said sweetly as she showed Vanessa to her seat at the table. The table was decorated with flowers and fruit. 

“I haven’t cooked or eaten in years so I have no idea where to start” a sound of nervousness took over. She wanted to impress Vanessa. “Charity it’s ok, I’m sure everything will be amazing”. Just then a red faced man appeared at the door. He starred at Charity and gestured her over. 

“Marlon what do you want?” She hissed at him. “Dinner is ready cousin” he said slightly scared of his cousins tone. He knew she had a bad temper especially if things did not go her way. “Well bring it out then” she said sounding annoyed that he had bothered her. Marlon ran back to the kitchen as fast as he could and collected the dishes. 

“Who was that?” Vanessa asked. “Just another cousin” Charity replied, she had sat opposite Vanessa so they could talk freely. “He’s a professional chef in Leeds, I asked him if he would come and cook for you tonight” Charity was smiling feeling so proud of herself. 

“When you say asked, do you actually mean forced” Vanessa said with a wink. 

“Don’t know what your talking about babe” charity replied winking back. 

Marlon hurried through the door holding a beautifully presented plate of food and a cup of very thick red liquid. I looked like wine but Vanessa wasn’t sure. 

“Vanessa may I present you with a braised lamb shank with a tomato and rosemary sauce and for you cousin a fresh glass of O negative, collected in 1705 straight from the neck”. 

“A good choice cousin, thank you” she said lightly. Marlon couldn’t believe his ears, Charity never said thank you, this must be a special night. He hurried out of the room and closed the doors behind him. 

“This looks beautiful” Vanessa said, she took a bite and instantly thought she was in heaven. “Tastes amazing as well”. 

“That’s our Marlon” Charity said such confidence in her voice. She loved Marlon and Cain, she might not show it but they were like brothers to her. She took a sip from her glass and then placed it back down on the wooden table. 

“Charity” Vanessa said looking up into her eyes. “Do you miss eating?” Charity starred back “Not really, I have been like this for such a long time I can’t remember what eating is like. If I’m honest I always preferred a drink anyway”. Charity winked at her, Vanessa felt her hairs on her arms stand up. Charity continued to speak. “So Vanessa Woodfield, tell me about yourself”. Charity lent back in her chair getting ready to listen to Vanessa’s life. 

“Can’t you just read my mind and see” Vanessa said with a sassy tone to her voice but a wide smile across her face. 

“Now where is the fun in that” Charity says taking another sip from her glass. She placed the glass back down and leaned across the table to grab Vanessa’s hand. 

“Well” Vanessa took a deep breath and prepared to tell Charity everything. 

They had been chatting for hours, the clock in the dining room struck 11 and Vanessa’s head moved to see it. “Wow have you seen the time, I had better get going”. 

Before Charity even thought about an answer, the words had left her mouth. “Why don’t you stay” she smiled sweetly at Vanessa. Vanessa face started to change. Charity tried to backtrack “sorry you don’t have to I just thought” 

Vanessa stopped her in her tracks, “Charity I would love to stay”. The biggest smile took over Vanessa’s face in seconds. She moved towards Charity and pulled her in for a hug. The hug was cold but it was just what Vanessa was craving. She was crazy about Charity, she didn’t want to let go, ever! 

“But wait” Vanessa said pulling away “you don’t sleep” 

Charity smiled at her and whispered in her ear seductively. “Who said anything about sleeping” 

A large warmth crept over Vanessa’s body. She couldn’t control the excitement that moved within her body. It burst out and she threw herself at Charity, lips crashing together. She forgot how cold charity’s lips were but she didn’t care. Hands were all over the place. 

Vanessa dug her’s into Charity’s hair and was tugging softly as the kiss became more passionate. Charity wanted to make this an evening that Vanessa would not forget. Vanessa meant so much to her and she needed to show her that. 

She lifted Vanessa up off the floor and begin to kiss her neck. Vanessa was taken by complete surprise. She wrapped her legs tightly around charity’s waist and lock her arms around her neck. She felt the ice cold lips trail up her neck. A small bite followed but Vanessa wasn’t scared, she trusted Charity. 

Charity moved quickly and pushed Vanessa’s back against the dining room wall. It was getting hot and Charity could feel that Vanessa wanted to take things further. “Do you want to take this upstairs?” Charity asked seductively. 

But before Vanessa could say a word they were in Charity’s bedroom, she was sitting on the end of the bed.   
“I might have read your mind, oops” Charity said playfully. She kissed Vanessa on the lips and move towards her ear. She bit the top of her ear and began to speak. “Do you like surprises?” She asked. Vanessa could feel charity’s Hans hovering over her dress zip.

“I love surprises” Vanessa said confidently. Charity slowly began to unzip the dress. What was underneath was only what Charity could have dreamed. Vanessa was wearing a beautiful red bra with matching pants. Charity was practically drooling. She needed to explore more. 

Once Vanessa was fully undressed Charity took two steps back and began a show of her own. She started unbuttoning her shirt, one by one. Vanessa’s eyes watched closely. She was transfixed. 

Charity removed her shirt slowly and dropped it to the floor. Vanessa could see the toned muscle in her arms and stomach. She removed her trousers and stood just in her underwear. She had a feeling that this may have happened tonight so she had come prepared. She wore a black lace bra with a black thong to match. But it didn’t stop their. A suspended belt sat nicely on her waist and black lace top stockings caressed her legs. 

Vanessa had never seen something so beautiful. She got up off the bed and began walking towards Charity. But she was pushed back down onto the bed and felt a body climb on top of her. 

Charity was like a predator catching her prey. She pinned Vanessa’s arms to the bed and began to kiss her stomach, moving her way down to her thighs and finally the inside of her legs. 

Suddenly Vanessa felt a rush of pleasure hit her body. She sees charity’s head between her legs and feels her tongue on her heat. Vanessa wants more. She breaks free of Charity’s grip and placed her hands on charity’s head pushing her to delve deeper. 

Charity’s hands found their way up to Vanessa’s breasts. She dug her nails in deeply and a gasp of pleasure was released. She removed her head from Vanessa’s legs and starred into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Let’s see what I can do with these” Charity whispered wiggling her fingers in front of Vanessa. Vanessa has only just caught her breath when she felt two fingers suddenly slide inside her. Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was feeling. Charity’s fingers were magical. “Do you want me to go harder” charity whispered in Vanessa’s ear. Vanessa couldn’t speak she nodded her head and Charity picked up the pace. 

Suddenly Vanessa was on the edge. “Charity, Charity I’m going to” Charity suddenly felt a warm liquid ooze over her fingers and Vanessa began breathing heavily. She smiled knowing she had done a good job. 

It was 7am, Vanessa’s eyes flickered open. “Morning beautiful”. She turned over to see charity’s smiling face, a book in her hand. It was so nice to wake up to someone she was mad about lying next to her. 

“Have you been with me all night”. Vanessa asked slowly beginning to sit up. Her back and shoulder were sore but she didn’t care. It was worth it. 

“I enjoy watching you sleep and well.....dribble” Charity laughed to herself. “So yes I have been here all night”. 

Vanessa looks embarrassed, she couldn’t help dribbling, she had done it ever since she was a child. She quickly changed the subject. “So I guess you won’t be at the village meeting today, it is during the day”. 

“Shit” Charity said loudly “Is that today?”. She had completely forgotten about it. After all she had had a very busy week, Vanessa finding out about her secret and all. 

Suddenly a knock at the door came. It was Cain. “Sorry to interrupt cousin but Dr Van Helsing is at the door, he said he has cracked it”. Vanessa looked puzzled. 

Charity speak down the stairs and towards the door. “Miss Dingle” Van Helsing nodded, trying not to stare at Chairty’s half naked body, she had forgotten to get changed but she didn’t care, she was happy with what she had. “Can I come in” he asked tentatively. She opened the door properly and showed him in. 

“I have found a successful solution to your sunlight problem, it’s ready to be administered today” he said placing his hat and coat on the stand in the hall. He spoke calmly and confidently. 

Suddenly a small movement caught his eye. It was Vanessa at the top of the stairs wrapped in one of Charity’s robes. “Good night I see” he said turning to Charity. He eyes flashed red and he stopped smiling. “Good morning Miss Woodfield” he bowed his head. “I hope to see you in class tomorrow”.


	8. The Village Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this chapter is late, I have been really busy recently. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it 😊

Vanessa had never been down to the basement before. Dingle manor was huge and she reckon it would take at least a day to find her way around every room. Torches lit the dark corridor, with cold stone steps leading her towards the large basement. The room was full of candles and medical equipment, some of which Vanessa had never seen before. 

Van Helsing appeared from a corner of the room holding pile of notes. “Ahh Vanessa, nice of you to join me”. Vanessa looked blankly at him. She couldn’t believe him and Charity had been working together all this time. She carried on scanning everything in the room. The equipment it looked so alien to her. “What is all this?” She asked a slight puzzled tone to her voice. 

“Miss Dingle had me set it up as soon as she arrived in Emmerdale” he said. “It’s my second lab should we say. I have been working on the sunlight cure for her here but it’s proved tricky”. 

Just then Charity appeared “Van Helsing, are we ready? There is only and hour before the meeting and I still need to get ready. You know I must make an appearance”. Van Helsing bowed his head. 

“We are ready, please if you could lie on the table and remove your clothing”. Charity did as she was told, her faultless skin shimmering under the candle light. She lay on the cold wooden table in front of her. She could feel the sharp loose pieces of wood dig into her back. 

“Vanessa I warm you now, this will not be easy to watch, the pain will be unbearable, worse than death itself, you don’t have to stay” Van Helsing assured her. 

“It’s ok Dr, I need to be here”. 

As Van Helsing strapped Charity in and prepared the serum Vanessa made her way to Charity and knelt beside her. 

“He is a great doctor, this will work and you will be walking in the sunlight in no time”. Vanessa said calmly. And just at that moment Vanessa saw it, a glint, a glint of fear within Charity’s eyes that she had never seen before. She was scared. 

“It’s ready” Van Helsing turned around holding what looked like a large gun. The formula was in six sets of needles placed inside this strange gun like contraption. 

“Now I’m going to place this in your chest and as I pull the trigger the six needles will release the serum into your bloodstream, it will spread throughout and cover your whole body, do you understand ?” 

Charity gave a nod Vanessa still beside her. “Vanessa you will have to move now, I don’t want you getting hurt”. 

Before Vanessa moved she whispered the words. The words Charity had been longing to hear for years. “I love you”. A bloody tear left Charity’s eye and trickled down her bare body. 

Van Helsing made his way forward. He placed the size needles into charity’s chest and pulled the trigger. 

An explosion of pain hit Charity all at once. Her whole body was on fire. She could feel the flames move through her vains, reawakening everything in her body. She screamed and screamed. Her arms began to thrash against the restraints, he legs shaking like she was having a fit. Her eyes flickered red then black then white. 

Vanessa was aching inside, the woman she loved was being tortured, broken and their was nothing she could do about it. She moved forwards slowly. 

“Not any further Vanessa” Van Helsing snapped but she refused to listen. She made her way forward and crouched next to the table. “Charity” she whispered so softly “Charity it’s ok, I’m here” Charity’s head turns to face Vanessa, her fangs exposed and her eyes still no solid colour. “You can do this” Vanessa whisperers again, moving her hand up slowly to hold on to Charity’s shaking one. “I love you”. 

Charity’s eyes change. They were now the emerald green that Vanessa remembered and loved. Her arms had stopped shaking and her legs had relaxed. She lay there for several minutes transfixed with Vanessa. 

“Has it finished? Did it work?” Vanessa was asking so many questions. She needed to know that Charity was ok. He nodded his head and began to make his way over to the table. 

He freed her from the restraints and helped her to her feet. She stumbled and fell to the floor. She felt weak yet only for a few seconds. The power within began to build and she climbed to her feet. Vanessa places a white shirt over the top of her exposed body and helped with her trousers. 

“Shit” Charity says looking at the clock on the wall. “The meeting starts in 30 minutes, I need to get dressed and get going”. 

“But what about the serum” Vanessa said “ we need to see that it works”. 

“No time, I guess I will have to take that chance” Charity began to leave but she quickly turned around. “Oh and babe” Vanessa moved her head to look at her “I love you to” a quick smile followed and then she was gone. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“And that’s the Kings” Zoe said ticking the name off the list. “So who are we missing?” Chris asked casually “it looks like everyone is here to me”. The meeting was buzzing. It was a sunny day and warmer than usual, just what Zoe was hoping for. 

“We are missing four people” she said getting excited as she knew one of them must be the vampire that haunted their village. “We are missing Vanessa Woodfield, Dr Van Helsing, Charity Dingle and Cain Dingle. 

Just then a carriage pulled up at the side of the cricket field. The initials CD on the side. To Zoe’s surprise Dr Van Helsing appeared from the carriage first. He spotted Zoe and Chris on the stage in the middle of the field and nodded. Zoe crossed his name off the list. Next Vanessa left, her body a ball of panic as she knew if this didn’t work that was it, Charity was dead and so was she. She curtsied towards the stage letting them know she had arrived. Another name off the list. Next was Cain, he stepped out in a beautiful new suit, Charity had bought it for him to thank him for everything he had done for her. He bowed towards the stage. “Let’s do this cousin” he whispered to her inside the carriage. 

“One name left, this must be our monster, there is nobody else” Zoe said her voice sounding excited. All of a sudden Charity stepped out of the carriage. The sunlight immediately hit her but she felt nothing. Just the warmth spreading across her body. She smiled sweetly and laughed to herself. She bowed to the stage and made her way to join the others. 

“Impossible” Zoe shouted “how can this be, everyone is here!” Chris looked puzzled “maybe the vampire is no longer in the village”. 

“Seven more of the Barton’s sheep have been killed over the last few days, it is still here somewhere!”. Zoe stomped her foot and left the stage. 

“Welcome everyone” Chris announced “its lovely to see everyone here today, please help yourself to the food and drinks available. We would like you all to have your say so please when you are ready line up by the stage”. 

A round of applause came from the crowd and people began to shuffle around. 

“Charity you must get near the front of the line, I’m not sure how long the serum will last” Van Helsing instructed her. 

“Are you being serious” she said grabbing him by the shirt. 

“Charity let go of him and get in line” Vanessa said her voice stern. She did as she was told and let go. 

There were only a few people in front of her. Nicola King has obviously got herself to the front but surprisingly David was also in front of her, must be about his local shop. 

Ten minutes past and Charity was finally next. She sat on the chair in front of Chris and smiled at him. Her legs were crossed showing him that she was serious about being there. “It’s lovely to see you Miss Dingle” he said looking her up and down “it’s a pleasure to be here” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Now what do you think we should do to improve the village” Chris asked, Zoe looming over him like a little lap dog. 

“Well” she began and then she felt it, the burning pain that had haunted her for years and years. It began at the tops of her fingers. She wriggled them around trying to distract herself from them. The pain was growing, spreading, she could see the small burns appear over her fingers. 

“I’m sorry” she stuttered “you must excuse me, I had forgotten I have a very important meeting in Hotten that I must attend today, it completely slipped my mind”. She sat up but as she rose to her feet she felt a hand grab her on the wrist, it was Zoe. 

Vanessa and Van Helsing could see exactly what was going on. They had to get her out of there and fast before she burned to death. 

Zoe wrapped her hand around charity’s wrist like a snake squeezing its prey. Then she saw it, the burns that covered Charity’s arms and slowly her neck. “YOU” she said. “Surprised” Charity managed to breath out. 

Suddenly flames began to rise up around the wooden stage. The crowd began to scream and run to their carriages. Chris jumped off the stage and beckoned for his sister to join him. 

Charity could hear Vanessa’s voice in the background. “Come on” she screamed but Zoe still had a hold of her. Zoe leans in to Charity’s ear and whispers “Be seeing you soon” and finally let’s go. She jumps off the stage and follows her brother to their carriage. Within a blink of the eye Charity is in the carriage and on her way back to Dingle manor. 

Vanessa looks at her worried, her skin has burned and blistered everywhere, she barely recognised her. “Thank god for that fire” Cain said “you would have been toast otherwise”. Van Helsing slipped his lighter back into his pocket. 

“Thank you” Charity managed to breath out “But I’m afraid she knows, she knows what I am and that only means one thing”. She paused “war”


End file.
